Última vez
by Ninfa-LostMD
Summary: [SPOILERS 7º LIBRO][OneShot][SnapeLily][Snape's POV]Sólo quería ver sus ojos antes de morir


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen ninguno en absoluto pues si lo hicieran no hubiera hecho la carnicería que hizo la JK en DH ¬¬ .Sólo me pertenece Kate Slippedtone(que vete tú a saber de donde la he sacao XDD)  
**Spoilers:** Sino has leído el 7º de HP no leas HP porque esta basado en él, sobre todo en el capi "El cuento del príncipe"  
**Pairing:** Snape/LilySnape's POV  
**Categoría:** Angst/Drama (acaso hay más géneros XDD).Bueno y un poquito de Romance que nunca viene mal.  
**Dedicatorías:** Por supuesto a mi compañera de frustaciones potterianas **Re**,a mi co-productora del remake de HP **Lusa** por todas esas conversaciones frikis que tenemos hasta las tantas de la mañana enfrente del parque, a mi como no churry **Lau**, a **Ele**(GalaMD,**sandralara,Angy,angicuddy...** y en especial a **Auryl** pues de ella fue el primer fic Snape/Lily que leí  
**Notas:** Es mi primer fic de HP que escribo después de leerme DH.Es mi pequeño homenaje a Snape, porque se lo debía por ser el hombre más valiente que conozco y que sintió un amor tan puro y verdadero como nunca haya leído.  
Nunca había escrito un fic de Snape/Lily y hasta leerme DH nunca fui shipper suyo, pero creo que nadie puede leerse DH y no adorar está shipper (además hasta que se me pase ahora mismo le tengo cierta tirría a James XD)_

* * *

**Última vez**

_Goodbye my lover  
Goobye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me_  
**_Goodbye my lover__-James Blunt

* * *

_**

Era extraño pero sentía como una parte de su vida le era arrancada mientras sus recuerdos con Lily salían de su cabeza, y aún más irónico pues su vida se estaba acabando. Pero Harry debía ver esos recuerdos, debía saberlo todo, debía saber porque él hizo todo lo que hizo.

Apenas le quedaba tiempo, quizá un par de minutos mientras se desangraba y sin embargo empezó a sentir como el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente mientras en su cabeza se arremolinaban sus últimos recuerdos…con ella.

_**31 de agosto de 1971**_

_Agosto terminaba y una tormenta intensa se había apoderado del pequeño barrio industrial donde vivía llevándose consigo el verano._

_Él sabía que no debería estar allí, no sabía la hora pero si que era muy tarde pero llevaba dando vueltas no sabía cuanto tiempo y aunque no tenía miedo a las tormentas o a la oscuridad, estaba bastante acostumbrada a ambas, estaba calado hasta los huesos y no quería volver a su casa, no con __él__ allí._

_Picó la ventana del cuarto de ella con suavidad, casi como no queriendo despertarla, aunque era lo que pretendía._

_Más rápido de lo que espero vio encenderse la tenue luz de la lámpara en la mesita de noche y una pequeña figura oscura se acercó hasta la ventana entornando sus pequeños ojos verdes intentado verlo a través de la oscuridad._

_Un relámpago a lo lejos le permitió a la pequeña Lily verle por fin el rostro y al verle abrió la ventana en seguida._

_-¡Sev!¿Qué haces aquí?-aunque su voz sonaba alarmada, su tono era bajo. Él sabía que compartía habitación con su horrible hermana Petunia y ella no quería despertarla._

_Tardó un poco en contestar hasta que finalmente le pidió débilmente:_

_-¿Puedes quedarme un rato contigo?_

_Lily lo miró preocupada y se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar._

_-Te traeré una toalla, espérame aquí-sólo tuvo tiempo de echar un vistazo rápido a la habitación antes de que ella regresara. Le tendió una pequeña toalla rosa. Él la miró con desagrado por un momento pero finalmente la cogió de su mano._

_-¿Estás bien Sev?-le preguntó la pequeña preocupada por su amigo- Hace una semana que no te veía._

_-Sí bueno…he estado un poco ocupado…ya sabes-terminó de secarse la cara y el pelo y le devolvió la toalla a Lily. No tenía ganas de hablar sobre lo sucedido esa noche ni la última semana y ella lo sabía así que busco un sitio donde sentarse en el suelo apoyado en la cama de Lily._

_Ambos permanecieron sentados sin hablar durante un rato._

_-Sabes tenías razón. Vino un profesor del colegio a contarle a mis padres lo de ese colegio y todo eso de la magia-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-¿Dudabas de mí?_

_-¡No, claro que no!-se defendió mientras una leve rubor teñía sus mejillas-Es que aún no me acostumbro a lo de ser una bruja .Cuando fuimos a comprar la varita y la toqué fue increíble¡salieron chispas de colores!_

_Snape sonrió por primera vez esa noche al ver el entusiasmo de su amiga._

_-En seguida te acostumbraras, vas a ser una gran bruja Lily._

_-¿Tú crees?_

_-Por supuesto-dijo totalmente convencido y cuando vio la enorme sonrisa de Lily y el modo en que sus ojos lo miraban no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado._

_El silencio de nuevo se apoderó de la habitación mientras oían las gotas de lluvia golpear insistentemente en la ventana._

_-Se han vuelto a pelear-le dijo él en un susurro-Estaba borracho y se ha puesto gritarle._

_-Lo siento mucho Sev-le dijo Lily apenada_

…

_-¿Recuerdas aquel libro negro que no quise enseñarte?-le preguntó después de un rato de silencio._

_-Sí_

_-No quise enseñártelo porque…era sobre magia oscura._

_-¿Magia oscura?-le preguntó ella sin comprender._

_-Sí, maleficios y cosas así. Pueden hacer daño a la gente y algún día aprenderé a hacer magia oscura y la usaré esa magia contra él._

_-¡No digas eso!-Snape la miró y se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello cuando vio las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en los ojos de Lily-Tú no eres una mala persona, no puedes hacerle daño aunque sea malo con tu mamá. Si lo haces serás como él y a ti te llevaran a Azkaban con los brujos malos y los dementores y yo me quedaré sola._

_-Lo siento Lily-se sentía mal por hacerla sufrir-Yo nunca te dejaré sola._

_-¿Lo prometes?-dijo entre sollozos_

_-Lo prometo, y si no lo cumplo que a tu hermana le salgan verrugas en la cara-sonrió al imaginarse a Petunia así_

_-¡No digas eso!¡Pobre Tunie!-dijo medio alarmada y medio sonriendo. Y fue entonces cuando la susodicha se movió aún dormida entre las sábanas de su cama e inconscientemente dejó caer un papel de su mano._

_Ambos se quedaron mirando el papel en el suelo hasta que Snape se levantó puesto que le importaba bien poco invadir la intimidad de Petunia ya que no le caía bien._

_-¿Qué haces? No puedes, es de Tunie_

_-He visto algo familiar en ese papel-le dijo mientras lo recogía del suelo-¡Lo sabía! Mira, tiene el sello de Hogwarts._

_-¿De Hogwarts?-miró el característico escudo del colegio que ella misma tenía en la carta que había recibido-Pensé que habías dicho que los que no tenían magia, no podía ir a ese colegio._

_-Y no pueden-le aseguró y abrió la carta sacando un pergamino-Además necesita una lechuza para comunicarse con Dumbledore, aunque quizás halla magos infiltrados en correos que se la dieron._

_-¡¿Qué haces?!Eso es privado,no puedes abrirlo-Lily intentó coger la carta pero Snape ya había leído lo suficiente._

_-Ella quería ir a Hogwarts, le mandó una carta a Dumbledore-le explicó-Estúpida muggle._

_-¿Qué?-Lily cogió rápidamente el pergamino y a medida que lo leía su expresión iba cambiando hacia la tristeza-No la aceptaron_

_-Por supuesto que no._

_-¡Pobre Tunie!-empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Snape la miró desconcertado, se sentía incómodo, no le gustaba verla llorar así que estrechándola un poco entre sus brazos intentó tranquilizarla con dedos torpes._

_**2 de Septiembre de 1971**_

_-¡Sev!-Snape avanzaba rápidamente por los pasillos entre otros de su casa ignorando los gritos que lo llamaban aunque sabía perfectamente de quienes provenían. Había doble clase pociones de Slytherin y Gryffindor con el profesor Slughorn.Snape entró en clase sentandose en una de las primeras filas._

_-Sev te estaba llamando-Snape resignado vio como Lily se sentaba a su lado._

_-Ya lo sé-le dijo sin más._

_-Entonces ¿por qué no te has detenido?_

_-Te estaba ignorando Lily._

_-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella molesta_

_-Las cosas son diferentes ahora , nosotros estamos en casa rivales_

_-¿Y qué?-Snape la miró por primera vez a los ojos-Nosotros somos amigos_

_-Ahora no Lily, ahora somos rivales-trató de explicarse._

_-¡No seas tonto Sev! Tú eres mi único amigo aquí Sev y eso no cambiará estés en la casa que estés._

_-Quizás deberías hacer nuevos amigos, como ese tal Potter del tren, o quizás Lupin, he oído que es buen estudiante._

_Lily soltó un bufido de desagrado_

_-Nunca seré amiga de Potter, es un engreído, deberías haberlo visto ayer en la sala común pavoneándose. Es un pesado_

_Snape sonrió por primera desde que el sombrero seleccionador los había separado_

_-Me alegra de que tú no seas Potter-Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla y Snape no pudo evitar sonrojarse justo antes de que alguien lo empujará cayendo él hacia delante sobre un frasco de su kit de ingredientes básicos para pociones manchándole su túnica._

_-¡Oh vaya Quejicus!¡Deberías tener más cuidado con tú túnic. Aunque pensandolo mejor ,deberías comprarte una nueva para no hacer el ridículo con esos harapos que llevas._

_-Lárgate Potter-le respondió Lily antes de que Snape pudiera hacerlo. Dándole la espalda a James cogió on un pañuelo de su bolsillo e intentó ayudar a Snape a limpiar su túnica mientras le susurró:-No le hagas caso._

_Justo cuando Snape fue a darle las gracias, el profesor Slughorn entró en la clase._

_**21 de Diciembre de 1973**_

_Coincidiendo con el inicio del invierno y las vacaciones de Navidad en Hogwarts había tenido lugar una gran nevada y todo estaba cubierto por un gran manto blanco. Snape y Lily aprovecharon esto para pasear por los terrenos y jugar un poco con la nieve antes de volver a casa para Navidad._

_-Venga Sev-le pidió-Déjame ver ese libro, siempre lo llevas contigo y vas tomando apuntes .Déjame ver que pone._

_-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces Lily, no puedo-Snape sujetaba el usado libro en sus manos_

_-¿Es que es un diario?-Lily le detuvo el paso colocándose enfrente de él y mientras lo miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad._

_-No exactamente._

_-Pues si exactamente no es un diario, déjame leerlo._

_-No Lily_

_-¡Por favor!-le pidió poniéndole ojitos._

_-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?_

_-Porque quiero saber que esconde "el misterioso Severus Snape" como diría tu admiradora Kate Slippedtone-Snape sonrió tontamente al escuchar el tono molesto con el cual Lily había nombrado a Kate, que no era más que una compañera de la casa Slytherin que tenía una extraña fijación en él.Lily aprovechó ese momento de descuido para arrebatarle el libro de las manos y salir corriendo_

_-¡Lily devuélvemelo!-Snape corrió tras ella, ella no debía ver ciertas cosas que ponían en ese libro. Al final consiguió alcanzarla cerca del estadio de quidditch pero con tan mala suerte que para cuando la agarró del brazo él se resbaló y cayó encima de ella_

_-¡Jaja!-Lily se reía a carcajada limpia por lo ocurrido mientras que Snape estaba totalmente avergonzado por encontrarse encima de ella y la palidez de su rostro se volvió de un escandaloso rojo._

_De repente una ráfaga de luz alcanzó a Snape que trataba de levantarse y lo elevó varios metros cayendo lejos de Lily con un ruido desagradable y haciéndose daño en el codo al caer._

_Lily se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, mirando con odio a quien había lanzado el hechizo, que no era otro que James Potter que acababa de terminar su entrenamiento de quidditch_

_-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES POTTER?-le gritó Lily enfadada_

_-Creía que Quejicus te estaba atacando-se excusó él_

_-No seas ridículo, estábamos corriendo por la nieve y el simplemente se cayó encima mía-Lily fue a ayudar a levantarse a Snape-Severus nunca me haría daño_

_-Por supuesto que te haría daño, es una asquerosa serpiente, no puedes fiarte de él-acusó James._

_-Confió mucho más en él que en ti Potter-Lily fulminó con la mirada a James y se dirigió a Snape:-Vamos Sev, te acompañare a la enfermería para que te miren el brazo._

_Ambos anduvieron despacio por los terrenos hacia el castillo. Snape iba apoyado en Lily y cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos de James le preguntó:_

_-¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste a Potter? Lo de que confías en mí. O fue solo para callarlo_

_-Por supuesto que es verdad-le contestó rápidamente-Eres mi mejor amigo Sev, yo confió plenamente en ti._

_Snape sonrió agradecido mientras pensaba que él también confiaba plenamente en ella._

_**1 de Julio de 1975**_

_Era una tarde de verano con un calor agobiador y diminuto grupo de personas entre las que se encontraba Snape asistían al entierro de Eileen Snape Prince._

_Cuando terminó los asistentes se fueron marchando poco a poco no sin antes dar el pésame a su padre y unos pocos a él. Snape se topó con la mirada apenada de Lily que estaba a su lado estrechando su pequeña mano contra la él._

_-¡LA MATASTE!-gritó de repente Snape soltando de la mano de Lily a pesar de los esfuerzos de ella por agarrarlo._

_-Cállate muchacho-le advirtió Tobías mientras se despedía de uno de los últimos familiares que quedaban._

_-¡No lo haré!Madre murió por tu culpa, tú nunca aceptaste que ella fuera una bruja, la gritabas, la…-las lágrimas invadían los ojos de Snape pero se negó a dejar que salieran-Tú no la querías, pero ella nunca se atrevió a dejarte, te quería demasiado. Madre se consumió por tu culpa.Asqueroso borracho._

_-¡CALLATE!-Tobías era más alto que Snape y no le costó subirlo cogiéndole del cuello de su camisa-Cállate o te juro que…_

_-¿Qué?¿Vas a pegarme?-le desafió Snape a pesar de que apenas podía respirar debido a la presión que ejercía su padre sobre su cuello._

_Tobías posó a su hijo en el suelo aunque aún le tenía cogido por el cuello. Ambos se miraron con odio,parecían capaces de todo._

_-¡Protego! –un escudo invisible se interpuso entre ambos obligando a Tobías a soltar definitivamente a su hijo.Padre e hijo miraron a Lily quien los apuntaba con la varita.Tobías miró con desprecio por un segundo a la chica y se alejó de allí._

_-¡Baja la varita Lily!-Snape se acercó a ella rápidamente-No debiste hacer eso, no podemos hacer magia ya lo sabes y no es la primera vez que lo haces._

_-Pensé que te iba a hacer daño-Lily bajó la varita temblando. Snape le quitó la varita y la guardó en su bolsillo._

_-Tranquila Lily.Todo se arreglará.._

_Snape sintió como Lily lo abrazaba llorando en su hombro.Él sabía que estaba asustada, por él y también por ella misma.Snape nunca dejaría que la expulsaran por lo sucedido._

_**30 de Enero de 1976**_

_Snape se levantó de la mesa del Gran Comedor, no había probado bocado,no tenía mucha hambre, últimamente nunca tenía. Buscó a Lily con la mirada entre la mesa de Gryffindor pero ella aún no había bajado a desayunar.Decidió salir a buscarla._

_-¡Hey Evans!-escuchó al llegar al vestíbulo del Gran Comedor. Era Potter quien se acercaba a Lily que estaba empezando a bajar las escaleras-¡Feliz cumpleaños pelirroja!_

_-Gracias Potter-se paró para sonreírle sin entusiasmo-Voy a desayunar sino te importa._

_-¡Espera! Quiero darte tu regalo-a Snape empezó a arderle la sangre._

_Lily miró a James esperando y él solo sonrió con suficiencia antes de decirle:_

_-Mi regalo es una invitación para salir conmigo mañana en la salida de Hogsmeade.-Lily alzó las ceja mientras lo miraba.La respiración de Snape se detuvo en los instantes que ella tardó en contestar_

_-Lo siento Potter pero ya he quedado con las chicas.Adiós-y sin más terminó de bajar las escaleras y fue entonces cuando lo miró a él:-¡Sev¡Buenos días!_

_-¡Buenos días Lily!¡Feliz cumpleaños!-James pasó en ese momento junto con Sirius hacia el Gran Comedor mirando los dos Gryffindor a Snape con desprecio,sobre todo James._

_-¡Gracias Sev!-le sonrió de una forma mucha más alegre y agradecida que la que había usado con Potter-¿Puedes creer que el engreído de Potter me invitó a una cita como cumpleaños?Por supuesto que le dije que no.No sé quien se cree.¡Vaya regalo!_

_Snape agachó la cabeza mientras sacaba un pequeño paquete del bolsillo de su túnica_

_-¿Eso es para mí?-Snape asintió con la cabeza sonrojado. Lily desenvolvió el regalo. Era un pequeño broche de plata para el pelo en forma de cierva que al posarse en su mano estiró las patas y empezó a corretear en la palma de la chica._

_-Siempre dices que te encantan las ciervas-Lily miró a Snape un instante y lo abrazó_

_-¡Oh Sev!¡Es precioso!¡Muchas gracias!_

_Snape sonrió y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraban justo enfrente de la puerta del Gran Comedor pues vio a James en su asiento levantarse furioso hacia ellos mientras Sirius trataba de sujetarlo._

_Snape nunca creyó sentirse tan feliz._

_**3 de Abril de 1978**_

_El cielo sobre Hogwarts amenazaba tormenta pero eso a él no le importo. Que más le daba ahora, se daba asco. Se había prometido a él mismo y sobre la tumba de su madre que haría una cosa y no lo hizo, no pudo hacerlo._

_-Cobarde-se dijo a si mismo y tiró una piedra al lago con fuerza. Se fijó en la superficie gris de este ¿Y si se ahogaba en él?¿ Acaso alguien lo notaría, a alguien le importaría?Solo una vez había tenido una persona quién se preocupaba por él y él la apartó de su lado. Por ser un estúpido, y un …cobarde._

_-Severus-no hizo falta que se girara para saber quien era, reconocería su voz en cualquier parte. Parecía que había venido corriendo hasta la orilla junto a él, su respiración estaba agitada-No viniste a clase de pociones._

_-Lo sé-le contestó fríamente._

_-Tú nunca faltas a clase, y menos a pociones-hizo una pausa, como si pensara lo siguiente que debía decir-Estaba…preocupada._

_-¡Oh la buena de Lily!-dijo con mofa mirándola por primera vez con rabia-¿Desde cuando te importo? Por si no lo recuerdas,hace más de un año que no me hablas._

_-Que no seamos amigos no quiere decir que no me importes-se mordió el labio nerviosa y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo-Me he enterado de lo de tu padre. Lo siento mucho._

_-Yo no-Lily lo miró sorprendida-Eres un bastardo . Yo tendría que haberlo matado cuando cumplí los 17, soy un mago, hubiera sido fácil. Pero no lo hice…no fui capaz._

_-¡NO DIGAS ESO!-Lily parecía a punto de echarse a llorar-¡Tú no eres un asesino! Sé cuanto odiabas a tu padre por lo que hizo…pero tú no serías capaz de hacer daño a nadie._

_-¿Tan segura estás Lily?¿De verdad me conoces tanto?-quería hacerla dudar y lo había conseguido, lo vio en sus ojos-Márchate Lily._

_Snape le dio la espalda mirando de nuevo al lago_

_-No-le escuchó decir-Me…me quedo contigo._

_-¿Por qué?-se dio la vuelta para mirarla otra vez_

_-Porque me importas Sev-Snape no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al escucharla llamarle así otra vez-¿Acaso no lo ves?Sé que lo estas pasando mal y yo quiero estar contigo. Te he echado mucho de menos. Yo…quiero que volvamos a ser amigos._

_-Ya es tarde para eso Lily-vio como ella se acercaba a él, estaban tan cerca que casi se tocabanl-Tú lo dijiste, cada uno ya eligió su camino. Escogiste a Potter._

_Lily agachó la mirada como avergonzada pero nuevamente lo miró a los ojos, clavando sus ojos esmeralda sobre los de él._

_-No se trata de él. Que yo esté con James, no quiere decir que no podamos volver a ser amigos. No es él por encima de ti._

_Snape sonrió de medio lado, aproximó su mano hacia su cara, apartando uno de sus mechones , rojos como el fuego, de sus ojos._

_-Se trata exactamente de él-nunca se creyó capaz de hacerlo pero lo hizo. Por una vez en su vida hizo lo que debía. La besó, un suave y corto beso, probando por unos instantes esos dulces labios tanto tiempo anhelados sabiendo que nunca más lo haría. Luego se alejó en dirección al castillo, pues no se veía capaz de estar un solo minuto más junto a ella._

_Lily no le siguió, ni intentó detenerlo, y él no quiso que lo hiciera. _

_**1 de Julio de 1979**_

_No debería haber venido. Sabía que aquello era un error. Él no era bien recibido allí. Pero sin embargo no pudo evitar esconderse entre las sombras a esperar._

_-Muchas gracias por venir Sirius-su voz, parecía que había pasado un siglo desde la última vez que la oyó._

_-¿Acaso me perdería yo la boda de dos de mis mejores amigos?-"Boda", todavía no podía creer que fuera cierto-Cuida mucho a la pelirroja._

_-Lo haré-se asomó para ver como los dos amigos se abrazaban, no alcanzó a ver a Lily._

_-Sed buenos-se escuchó una especie de "crack" y desapareció._

_Y al fin era su momento, ahora o nunca. Salió de su escondite avanzando hacia ellos_

_-¿Quién anda ahí?-escuchó a Potter preguntar. Estaba muy oscuro pero sabía que había sacado la varita y apuntaba en su dirección._

_-James espera-su corazón se paró por un momento-¿Severus?¿Eres tú?_

_-Sí soy yo-respondió él acercandose más hacia ellos dejando ver su rostro bajándose la capucha-Solo quiero hablar contigo Lily._

_-Baja la varita James-le pidió a su ahora esposo_

_-Pero él es un…_

_-Lo sé ,tranquilo.No me hará daño-él parecía dudar pero aún no bajó la varita-Por favor._

_Finalmente Potter bajó la varita y se alejó en dirección a la casa pero sólo unos metros, vigilándolos._

_-No deberías haber venido-no parecía muy contenta de verle-¿Por qué lo has hecho?_

_-Quería darte tu regalo de bodas-sacó un estuche azul y se lo dio a ella.Lily lo miró a los ojos antes de abrirlo. Era un colgante, una esmeralda tallada y parecía que muy antigua._

_-Era de mi madre-le explicó mientras señalaba las letras E.P. inscritas en el estuche-Ella y yo nunca tuvimos una relación muy estrecha pero sé que le hubiera gustado que lo tuvieras._

_-No puedo aceptarlo-cerró el estuche y se lo alargó para que lo cogieras._

_-Por favor hazlo, quiero que lo tengas-Lily se resignó y lo aceptó._

_-Gracias Severus-ambos se miraron por unos instantes, parecía que habían pasado años desde que se vieron por última vez-¿Quieres pasar?Pareces cansado._

_Snape portaba grandes ojeras y su túnica estaba raída y sucia._

_-Creo que no es una buena idea-señaló hacia donde estaba James-No creo que le haga mucha gracia. Será mejor que me vaya._

_-¡Severus!-le llamó cuando él se disponía a desaparecerse-Las cosas pueden cambiar. Sí estas aquí es porque aún te importo y eso demuestra que no eres como ellos. No eres una mala persona._

_-Tú siempre me importaras Lily-estuvo tentada de cogerla de la mano, o al menos tocarla, pero no le pareció oportuno-Pero ambos sabemos que la única razón que estoy aquí es por ti. A veces hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, no hay elección_

_-Sev…-parecía casi una súplica._

_-Cuídate mucho Lily por favor-tenía la sensación de que esa sería la última vez que la vería y eso lo asustó. La miró por última vez y dando la vuelta se desapareció._

_**31 de Julio de 1981**_

"_No, ella no podía estar muerta"_

_La brisa veraniega movía su capa negra mientras se acercaba a la casa. Estaba destruida ,como si una hubiera tenido lugar una gran explosión, apenas quedaban escombros._

_Se lo advirtió a Dumbledore "¿Por qué no la protegió?"_

_-¿Sirius?¿Eres tú otra vez?-reconoció la voz de Hagrid , el guardabosques de Hogwarts. Dumbledore debía de haberlo enviado allí._

_-No ,no lo soy-se acercó hasta donde estaba él quien llevaba un bulto cubierto en mantas y lo acomodaba sobre una enorme moto_

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Si has venido a acabar con Harry también te juro que…-el guardabosques sacó un paraguas rosado y le apuntó con él._

_-No me interesa la muerte de ese niño. Estoy de vuestro lado ahora, pregúntale a Dumbledore sino te fías de mí-fuera porque se fiaba de su palabra o porque no vio ninguna actitud hostil por parte de Snape Hagrid terminó guardo su paraguas. _

_Ignorando lo que hacía el guardabosques, que parecía muy interesado en el niño él se metió entre los escombros._

_-¿Qué hace?-oyó la voz de Hagrid a sus espaldas._

_-Buscar-le respondió sin mirarlo. Tardó un rato hasta encontrar entre los escombros una mano conocida, con sus propias manos desenterró su cuerpo. Sintió como su alma se desgarraba al verla allí, su rostro estaba magullado y lleno de cortes pero su expresión era de paz._

_-James está aquí-Snape ignoró ese comentario. Observó a Lily, una lágrima silenciosa recorrió su rostro al ver lo que colgaba de su cuello.Era el colgante que él le había regalado. Se lo quitó con cuidado y lo guardó en sus bolsillo._

_-Hagrid-se volvió hacia el guardabosques que estaba tendiendo el cuerpo de James sobre el suelo-No le digas a nadie que he estado aquí_

_Hagrid asintió con lágrimas en los ojos_

_-¿No vamos a enterrarlos?-Snape no quería oír hablar de eso, era como aceptar su muerte y era algo que no estaba preparado para hacer_

_-Dumbledore lo hará-por una última vez miró a Lily, miro su dulce rostro y deseó con todas sus fuerzas ver sus preciosos ojos verdes por última vez._

* * *

-Mí…ra…me-allí estaban esos ojos, _sus_ ojos. Esa era la última vez que los vería, los ojos de la única mujer que había amado en su vida. 

**FIN**


End file.
